Skullpion
A Skeleton Reborn Mixing Earth and Bone For the first in his line of Crest Guardians, Brave Fencer Musashi was unsure as to what to make, so he used the power of Lumina and the Earth Scroll to mix the sand, rock, and skeleton fragments together, thus forming Skullpion. However, a being like this would require a powerful source of energy to keep it stable, so Musashi extracted a portion of his own power to forge a power core that would give Skullpion life and the strength it would need to be a formidable crest guardian. (Musashi would do the same with the other create guardians, though each power core was some amount more powerful than the previous one.) Additionally, this core is what gave Skullpion and each of the other crest guardians the power to keep their respective crests sealed, so even if someone tried to use Lumina to activate a crest, it would not work as long as the crest's guardian was still alive. Within this power core, Musashi placed the power that would seal the Earth Crest from being able to be used as long as this guardian remained living. This way, nobody would be able to unleash the true power of the scrolls without first finding and eliminating the crest guardian(although that was a factor Musashi did not desire to be played out). Setting the Guardian Free With Skullpion alive and at full power, Musashi released him into the wilderness of Allucaneet Kingdom. Being connected to the Earth Scroll, Skullpion found a desirable home at Twinpeak Mountain, which he would remain at until his next encounter with Musashi(though this confrontation would not be a pleasant reunion for either of them...). Attacks Attack 1: Ram Skullpion will rush at you to try and ram yo u. Just get away from the direction he is ramming towards. Attack 2: Tail Sweep Skullpion will hit his tail to the ground twice and his tail will spin around. Just jump over Skullpion's tail at the right time to avoid that attack. The tail can go either clockwise or counterclockwise. Attack 3: Sand Blast Skullpion will rear his head back and fire a large blast of sand straight forward. He will then spin slightly to the left or right, not moving very far before stopping his attack. Simply move to the guardian's side when he gets ready to attack and you won't get hit. Attack 4: Poison Drill Skullpion lifts his tail up into the air, as the tip begins to spin around. He then thrusts his tail into the ground, and will attempt to strike Musashi from beneath the ground. Simply keep moving to avoid the attack until it stops. If Musashi does get hit by the tail, he will not only receive damage, but be poisoned as well. Attack 5: Wall Climb In this attack, Skullpion won't attack Musashi, but rather attack one of the four people helping him, thusly stunning the assaulted person for a short time and preventing Musashi from obtaining the weapons needed to defeat Skullpion. To prevent this, you must use the Earth Scroll attack close to where Skullpion is, which will knock him off the wall so the helpers will continue to send Musashi supplies. How to destroy: Skullpion Facing Off With Musashi.png|I've got 50 Dran on Skullpion! Skullpion Hit With Bombs.png|Hey! No fair! Skullpion Hit With Boulder.png|Now you're throwing rocks, too?? That's just childish! Skullpion Knocked Out.png|What pretty stars... Skullpion Defeated.png|Oooh...what pretty lights... Skullpion Explodes.png|And he is outta there! Skullpion Defeat Aftermath.png|Am I good at surviving explosions or what? S